1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic equipment, and particularly to an electronic equipment in which a heat generating element in a casing can be efficiently cooled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in an electronic equipment or the like, various methods are proposed as a cooling method of an electronic component (heat generating element) which generates heat in the inside of a casing (for example, see JP-A-10-62047 (Patent Document 1). Especially, in an integrated circuit component such as an IC (Integrated Circuit) or an LSI (Large Scale Integration), as semiconductor technology advances in recent years, the integration degree is raised, and the heat generation density is remarkably increased. A more powerful cooling method is required for such an intense heat generating element.
For example, JP-A-10-62047 (Patent Document 1) discloses a method in which a ventilating hole is provided in a mother board, so that the occurrence of air accumulation in the inside of a casing is suppressed, and the cooling efficiency is improved.